1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting content displayed on a screen of an image display device, or the like, with the user's hand or an object, such as a stylus.
To this end, the touch screen panel is located on a front surface of the image display device to use a contact position of the human hand or the object to produce an electric signal. Therefore, the content selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace a separate input device connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, application of touch screen panels has been gradually extended.
As types of touch screen panels, a resistive-type touch screen panel, a photosensitive-type touch screen panel, a capacitive-type touch screen panel, and the like, have been known. Among them, the capacitive-type touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance between a conductive sensing pattern and a neighboring sensing pattern, ground electrode, or the like, when a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel, thereby producing an electrical signal corresponding to a contact position.
In general, the touch screen panel is separately manufactured and attached to the image display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device. However, when a separately manufactured touch screen is attached to the display device, the entire thickness of a product is increased and manufacturing cost is also increased.
In addition, in the touch screen panel having the structure of the prior art as described above, a malfunction or damage to internal circuits may occur due to electrostatic discharge generated during manufacturing, transferring, or using the product.